


Silvertongue

by mssileas



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Modern Setting, PWP, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/mssileas
Summary: Gimli's coming home late. He still insists on a proper greeting.





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick PWP I wrote to keep my muse happy. Heed the warnings, if rimming is not your thing, this story is not for you. 
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, none of it belongs to me. I do not make profit off of this.

Legolas woke up from the front door being opened and closed and the soft jingling of discarded keys just enough to blink lazily once, before snuggling back into his pillow, drifting off to sleep quickly again.  
His day had been hell and he had been exhausted, not finding it in him to wait up until the middle of the night for Gimli to come home. His breath had already evened out again as his boyfriend slipped through the bedroom door, and carefully climbed into bed. 

The blond stirred lightly as the covers were lifted so Gimli could slip under them, but it was the warm, broad hand that found its way under his shirt that rose him from sleep again, just enough so he could turn his head to face Gimli. Strong fingers stroked his back, kneading the muscles below his shoulder blades and along his spine until Legolas was humming contently in his throat.  
“You're late...”, Legolas mumbled finally, stretching lazily under the soft caress.  
“I know, I'm sorry... I really missed you there...”, Gimli answered quietly, scooting closer until their bodies were pressed closer together, burying his face in the warm crook between Legolas' neck and shoulders, breathing in his sleepy scent.  
Legolas could smell alcohol and the faint scent of tobacco on his boyfriend, which probably meant Fili had received a proper stag party – and while Gimli and his friends had been out partying, Legolas had spent his evening grading papers, one of his many duties as a TA. 

“You do smell like you had plenty of fun without me, though...”, he complained half-heartedly, the words muffled by the pillow his face was still mushed into, but still he shifted a bit so Gimli's mouth could find better access to the skin of his neck.  
“Still missed you.”, Gimli insisted, his voice all but a low grumble somewhere in his throat, pushing up the blond's shirt under his arms, before traveling lower to place open-mouthed kissed on the heated skin of Legolas' back.  
“And what do you think you're doing now? I was asleep, you know...”, Legolas still protested, even though the hitch in his breath betrayed his sincerity. And while his mouth still complained, his long, slim legs opened up easily enough for Gimli to settle over him and between them, licking a wet stripe along the base of his spine.

“Go ahead and sleep... I'm just saying hello to my friend here...”, came the the gruff, mumbled answer from beneath the covers, as Gimli's hands slipped down his body to settle firmly on his arse.  
“There we go... hello baby, I missed you so much...”  
It sounded so affectionate and a gentle kiss was placed on his left cheek, and another one on his right, still clad in shorts, until Legolas giggled helplessly into the pillow despite himself, a sound that quickly turned into a rather breathless pant as he felt his boyfriend's scruff beard rub against the inside of his thigh, scratching at the sensitive skin, followed by the relief of a wet tongue licking at it. 

What little strength he had left, Legolas used to follow Gimli's tugging at the waistband of his shorts by lifting his hips, allowing him to drag the garment down to his knees until Legolas could slip one foot free.  
Being in this position, on his stomach and his face in a pillow with his boyfriend disappeared under the covers there wasn't much he could do but feel, slipping from his sleepy state into an almost dazed one. He could feel the familiar heat spread down his body as Gimli pushed his thighs further apart, kissing and licking his way up until deft fingers dug into the supple flesh of his arse, and Legolas was glad the pillow muffled his moans somewhat. 

He felt like the bloody Pavlovian Dog, getting turned on just from knowing what was going to happen, and still he shivered as Gimli spread his cheeks open with his thumbs, teasing him even further with the softest kisses on his skin, although Legolas could feel his boyfriend's heavy breath ghosting over his twitching hole, the rough pad of Gimli's thumb swiping over it, drawing back when Legolas tried to press into the touch, making him whimper in frustration.  
“Shh, it's all good, I'm gonna take care of you... I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby... couldn't stop thinking about you all night...”  
Gimli's voice was dark, strained with arousal, and his moan almost drowned out Legolas' own as he finally delved forward, licking a broad, gentle stripe along the cleft of his arse.  
The blond's cock twitched helplessly, trapped beneath his stomach and dampened sheets, as he tried to push himself back against the wet tongue that lapped greedily at his hole now while all he could do was pant hotly into the pillow.  
Blood rushed in his ears as Gimli slipped strong hands into the crevice between his thighs and torso, pulling his weight effortlessly against himself, closer to his face, drawing a soft cry from Legolas' lips.  
Caught in his own pleasure, Gimli kissed and nipped at the sensitive flesh before pushing his tongue back in, coaxing the tight hole to open up for him until the slim blond felt absolutely boneless in his hands, moaning and writhing below him – it was why Gimli _loved_ doing this to him.

He loved the smell of Legolas' arousal, his fruitless efforts to gain just enough friction by rubbing against the sheets beneath him, the beautiful, needy sounds that escaped his lips; he loved that he was the only one allowed to see and touch and _taste_ this most intime of places on his body, licking at his sensitive hole until it was soft and pliant enough for his tongue to slip right into the tight heat of Legolas' body.  
In his shorts, Gimli's cock throbbed impatiently, the cotton material sticking to the already wet tip, and he growled as he finally closed his own fist around it, stroking his own erection absentmindedly as his tongue teasingly circled the rim of Legolas' hole before unceremoniously pushing back in, drawing chocked moans from the blond that almost turned into sobs as Gimli shoved his hand beneath the lithe body, where he found Legolas' cock hard and leaking, thrusting against his hand instinctively.  
Gimli's luxurious moans mixed with Legolas' higher-pitched ones, the blond rutting back and forth between, not knowing whether to impale himself further on the tongue buried in his arse or pushing into the fist that enclosed his twitching cock, drowning in the pleasure than ran like hot liquid through his veins, until all the pressure that had built up inside of him suddenly crashed, making him shiver through his drawn-out orgasm.  
Cum splattered on the twisted sheets, and he panted hoarsely as Gimli continued to stroke him through it, milking every last drop until it dribbled over his fingers, his hole clenching around the intruding tongue and behind him he could hear a harsh gasp as Gimli chased his own orgasm, moaning into Legolas' sensitive skin as it finally hit him, bucking against his own hands and soiling his shorts like a bloody teenager.

Legolas felt like he weighed at least a ton, coming down from the rush, almost melting into the mattress, while Gimli seemingly had decided to just stay put beneath his legs and resting his face on Legolas' arse cheeks while he caught his breath, until he found at least the strength to crawl upwards until he could nestle his face into the blond's back, pulling the covers over them properly before wrapping one heavy arm around Legolas' slimmer frame, wriggling out of the stained shorts in the process.  
“Gimli... give me your shirt...”, Legolas mumbled, the effort it took him to form words despite his sleepy and relaxed state clearly audible.  
“...why?”, Gimli yawned back into his shoulder, very much ready to fall asleep just as quickly now and not willing to move any more than absolutely necessary. 

Legolas sighed.  
“'cause I don't wanna sleep in the wet spot and I'm too lazy to get up and change the sheets...”  
Muttering silent curses under his breath, Gimli pulled the shirt over his head, shoving it under Legolas' belly, before very pointedly pulling down the blond's own shirt that Legolas had never properly discarded in the first place.  
“There you go, princess..”, Gimli huffed quietly, before settling back against his boyfriend, who gave him a sleepy smile, eyes already closed.  
“Thank you. I love you...”  
Smiling, Gimli pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. :)
> 
> Find me on http://lord-of-aglarond.tumblr.com/


End file.
